


toxic

by piorunianrteci



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, dużo alkoholu, mika wreszcie odpuszcza, pijane pocałunki, szczere rozmowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci
Summary: "a guy like you should wear a warning, it's dangerous, I'm falling" czyli krótka historia o tym, jak mika zaczyna postrzegać gino w zupełnie innym świetle.inspiracja: britney spears - toxic
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Shimotsuki Mika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	toxic

shimotsuki mika od zawsze unikała kłopotów; z daleka trzymała się od szemranego towarzystwa, zakrapianych imprez, a także wszelakich używek, które mogłyby jakkolwiek zachmurzyć jej istne oczko w głowie – psycho-pass. nie dało się ukryć ani tym bardziej zaprzeczyć, że zarówno w rzeczywistości, jak i w przekonaniu bliższych i dalszych znajomych, była ona chodzącą perfekcjonistką z jeszcze bardziej wymuskanymi ideałami. dlatego też nie istniała żadna możliwość, nawet najmniejsza i najbardziej niepozorna, aby cokolwiek mogło zaburzyć jej odcień, zawrócić w głowie i odciągnąć od postanowień. tak bynajmniej chciała sobie wmawiać, jednak problemy znalazły ją szybciej niż mogłaby przypuszczać. 

a szczególnie jeden, _cholernie duży_ problem. 

już od pierwszego dnia na stanowisku pani inspektor pierwszej dywizji, postanowiła sobie nie wchodzić w żadne niepotrzebne relacje, stroniąc od zbędnego balastu i nadmiaru upierdliwości. nie miała na to ani czasu, ani nie odczuwała żadnej ciągoty, by z kimkolwiek skracać dystans. a na pewno nie z _nimi_ –z tymi paskudnymi, splugawionymi zbrodnią i zakazanymi myślami _egzekutorami_. choć jej pogarda i niechęć mogła wydawać się nieludzka, zdecydowanie zbyt okrutna, to shimotsuki praktycznie w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała; w końcu sami byli sobie winni, prawda? byli odrzutem idealnego społeczeństwa, wadliwymi jednostkami, burzącymi spokój i jej prywatną utopię skrytą pod płaszczykiem systemu sybil. 

byli najgorszą możliwą opcją, podążając ścieżką, z której nie było już odwrotu. w jej oczach nie byli ludźmi, byli tylko psami gończymi, mającymi wykonać swoje zadanie za wszelką cenę. tymi przeklętymi _utajnionymi_ _kryminalistami_ , dla których nie było nadziei. a mika doskonale wiedziała, że od takich _ewenementów_ należy trzymać się z daleka.

dlatego nie potrafiła zrozumieć ani samej siebie, a tym bardziej tej całej pochrzanionej sytuacji, w której się znalazła. choć starała się stronić od kłopotów, uważając na każdą czerwoną flagę, umykając przed nimi niczym neo przed pociskami, to jak na złość ten przeklęty ginoza nobuchika stał się jej największym problemem. i za cholerę nie potrafiła wyrzucić go ze swojej głowy. 

to było tak niedorzeczne, nieznośne i upierdliwe zarazem; gdy tylko przez jej umysł przelatywała wizja jego kąśliwego uśmiechu, miękkiego spojrzenia, mika miała ochotę rwać włosy z głowy. za jakie grzechy i uczynki przytrafiło się to właśnie _jej?_ co gorsze, wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że był to najgorszy możliwy wybór. dzieliło ich wszystko. dosłownie.

te dwadzieścia trzy centymetry, zmuszające ją, by tak głupio zadzierała głowę, by na niego spojrzeć; sprawiające, że gdy tylko przy niej stawał, w momencie czuła się tak malutka i... bezpieczna?

przeklęte, zajmowane pozycje; przecież była panią inspektor, miała przed sobą całą przyszłość, a on... był egzekutorem z balastem cięższym niż ktokolwiek, kogo znała. aż wreszcie dzieliło ich dwanaście lat. 

cholerne dwanaście lat, przez które zapewne była tylko zwyczajną gówniarą w jego zielonych oczach. i niesamowicie uwierała ją ta myśl, choć prędzej dałaby się pokroić na kawałeczki niż do tego przyznać przed kimkolwiek. na litość, nie chciała być dzieckiem ani przerośniętą nastolatką. pragnęła, by ujrzał w niej coś więcej. szefową, partnerkę, a przede wszystkim _kobietę._

i kiedy myślała, że osiągnęła względny spokój, odnalazła bezpieczny dystans, chowając się za biurkiem zawalonym papierzyskami i stertami teczek, nadeszła ta jedna akcja. i jedna chwila, która sprawiła, że całe postanowienie wzięło w łeb. 

w jednej chwili, niczym w zwolnionym tempie, dostrzegła kątem oka coś ogromnego, lecącego w jej kierunku; jak przez mgłę usłyszała męski, zdławiony przerażeniem krzyk, a sekundę później leżała w jego ramionach. była oszołomiona, zaskoczona i absolutnie zawstydzona tym, co się wydarzyło; czuła jego ciepły oddech, miękki materiał piaskowego płaszcza pod policzkiem, męską dłoń chroniącą jej głowę przed zderzeniem z ziemią i te perfumy – tak kuszące, z ciężką, orientalną nutą, idealnie definiujące jego pokręconą osobę. dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że serce nobuchiki szarżowało pod mostkiem niczym oszalałe i pragnęła, by było to coś więcej niż troska i strach. pragnęła, by na jej bliskość zareagował tak samo, jak ona reagowała na niego. i choć powinna od razu podziękować, nie miała odwagi, by spojrzeć mu w oczy; wyrwała się z jego uścisku niczym oparzona, surowym tonem przypominając o tym, co było najważniejsze. 

jednak nie potrafiła o tym zapomnieć. a przede wszystkim, nie chciała. i wiedziała, że sama się wystawia, bezmyślnie prosi o kłopoty, idąc bezpośrednio do jaskini lwa, aczkolwiek czuła, że musi to zrobić. musiała mu podziękować i to w odpowiedni sposób. 

— inspektor shimotsuki? — był niewątpliwie zaskoczony jej obecnością, a szczególnie o takiej porze. spodziewała się, że piątkowy wieczór może być wątpliwym pomysłem na odwiedziny, lecz nie potrafiła dłużej tego przeciągać. nie mogła wiecznie uciekać, przecież ona nie była _taką osobą_ – lękliwą ofermą, czmychającą przed tym, co nieuniknione. dlatego też nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu, kiwnęła nieśmiało głową, powstrzymując cały nadmiar myśli i uczuć, które wypełniały jej ciało.

— przepraszam za porę, ja tylko na chwilę — wymamrotała, zakładając ten niesforny kosmyk za ucho, który jakimś cudem wysunął się z wysokiego kucyka, a dosłownie kilkanaście sekund później siedziała na jednej z dwóch czarnych, skórzanych kanap znajdujących się w jego skromnym, egzekutorskim mieszkaniu. ginoza zajął miejsce tuż naprzeciwko, perfidnie wlepiając w nią przeszywające spojrzenie szmaragdowych tęczówek. skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że zachowanie spokoju nie przychodziło jej z trudem; to była taka cholerna mordęga, by nie wygiąć ust w uśmiechu, by nie spłonąć rumieńcem na widok bruneta w tak nieformalnej wersji. zazwyczaj widywała go pod krawatem, w białej koszuli i tym dobrze skrojonym garniturze oraz piaskowym płaszczu, dopełniającym całość kompozycji. tym razem jednak miał na sobie czarną, luźną koszulkę, której łódkowaty dekolt odsłaniał wyraźnie zarysowane obojczyki, a fakt, że podwinął rękawy dekoncentrował ją jeszcze bardziej. nie mogła zapanować nad samą sobą, co chwilę zerkając na zgrabne, umięśnione ramiona, napinające się przy każdym ruchu mężczyzny. to był też pierwszy raz, kiedy w całości widziała jego klasyczną, metalową protezę, zastępującą jego lewą rękę i choć w jej głowie pojawiło się od groma pytań, nie sądziła, że to odpowiedni moment, aby mogła jakiekolwiek zadać. 

— napijesz się czegoś? — choć wyraźnie w głosie ginozy było słychać zapytanie, nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź miki. zerwał się z miejsca, by następnie wyjąć z barku bursztynowy alkohol oraz dwie szklanki, które po chwili stuknęły o drewniany blat prostokątnego stolika do kawy. shimotsuki próbowała się wykręcać, doskonale wiedząc, że wojna hormonów w głowie plus jakakolwiek dawka etanolu nie dadzą niczego dobrego, jednak nobuchika ani myślał jej słuchać. ignorując wszelkie słowa kobiety, nalał sporą ilość, a następnie z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem przesunął szkło w jej kierunku. — odważyłaś się przekroczyć próg egzekutorskiej nory, to wyjątkowa okazja, _pani inspektor._

w jego tonie tańczyło rozbawienie z tą wyczuwalną nutką kąśliwości, do której zdążyła przywyknąć na przestrzeni ostatnich miesięcy. on właśnie taki był; choć w jego szmaragdowych oczach migotała troska, usta wyginał we wrednym uśmiechu, byle tylko wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. potrafił być jednocześnie aniołem stróżem, chroniącym przed całym paskudztwem rzeczywistości, przed brudem i codzienną szarzyzną, by w następnej chwili przeistoczyć się w to uosobienie demona. bądź, co bądź, _cholernie seksownego_ demona. 

— więc co cię sprowadza? — spytał, upijając łyk, a następnie oparł policzek na dłoni i znów wbił w nią to świdrujące spojrzenie. hebanowe, przydługie włosy jak zwykle związane były w kucyk i tylko pojedyncze kosmyki opadały na jego bladą, przypominającą pergamin, skórę. naprawdę nie chciała studiować jego twarzy, nie powinna tego robić, a na pewno nie w tym momencie, jednak nie potrafiła oderwać od niego wzroku. w tym ciepłym, trochę zamglonym świetle wyglądał jeszcze przystojniej niż zazwyczaj, a jego wszechobecny zapach, którym zdążyły przesiąknąć nie tylko jej ubrania, lecz przede wszystkim umysł, upajał ją z każdą mijającą chwilą bardziej i skuteczniej niż etanol zawarty w bursztynowej cieczy. 

— chciałam podziękować — powiedziała pewnie, jednak gdy tylko dostrzegła, jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu, a usta wyginają w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu, cała odwaga wyparowała, zostawiając ją tak beznadziejnie zawstydzoną. bez chwili namysłu sięgnęła po szklankę i szybko pożałowała; nieprzyjemne, piekące uczucie przeżerało jej przełyk, powodując jeszcze większe rumieńce na jej policzkach. 

_cholerny_ _ginoza_ _._

— podziękować? — dopytał, a niewiedza wypisana na pociągłej twarzy tylko potwierdzała jej przypuszczenia. nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym ona w ogóle mówi. westchnęła cierpiętniczo, przecierając twarz dłonią. 

— za _wtedy_ — powiedziała dobitnie, jednak mina nobuchiki nie uległa zmianie, a mika zaczęła poważnie rozważać opcję, że ten paskudny egzekutor bezczelnie ją wkręca. mimo to, postanowiła kontynuować:

— za uratowanie przed dronem. nie zdążyłam wtedy tego zrobić, a nie chciałam zostawiać cię tylko z moim mało wdzięcznym krzykiem. 

— tak dużo krzyczysz, że nawet nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, inspektor shimotsuki — mężczyzna machnął ręką, posyłając jej ten rozkoszny uśmiech i delikatnie przymykając oczy. dlaczego? dlaczego musiał być tak upiornie przystojny i uroczy w tych codziennych, niepozornych gestach i ruchach? mika czuła, jak zaczyna brakować jej tchu, jak serce coraz szybciej szarżuje, pompując krew tak szybko, że jej szum pozbawiał ją rozsądku. powoli zaczynały docierać do niej skutki spożytego alkoholu, tworząc jeszcze bardziej zamglony, przesłonięty całą paletą zachwytu, obraz. 

— skoro już jesteś, chciałbym coś z tobą omówić. 

zanim się spostrzegła, ginoza siedział tuż obok niej; jego kolano delikatnie zahaczało o jej udo, tak nienachalnie pochylał się w jej kierunku, wskazując długimi, szczupłymi palcami na konkretne fragmenty zeznań. dopiero teraz dostrzegła, jak smukłe i duże były jego dłonie, a gdy na ich wierzchu zamajaczyły zarysy błękitnych żył, mimowolnie wstrzymała oddech. czy to były jakieś odgórne tortury? 

— te dwie części kompletnie się ze sobą nie kleją — popukał najpierw w jedną, a później w drugą kartkę, a następnie przeniósł na nią spojrzenie. dzieląca ich odległość była niebezpiecznie niewielka, kusząca wręcz, by zrobić _coś głupiego._

— jesteś aż tak starym nudziarzem, że w piątkowy wieczór zajmujesz się sprawą? — parsknęła kąśliwie, próbując uciec z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. ginoza przewrócił oczami, nonszalancko przeczesał puszczone luzem kosmyki, a później westchnął ciężko, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. 

— masz inny pomysł, jak spędzać czas w tej dziurze? 

— mogłeś poprosić inspektor tsunemori, żeby wyszła z tobą do baru. przydałoby ci się rozruszać te zmurszałe kości — sama nie rozumiała, dlaczego wspominając o akane musiała włożyć w to aż tyle jadu. wiedziała, że ich lepsze kontakty wynikały ze wspólnej pracy, a także kilku traum, z których największą był ten cały _kougami_ _._

— akane na pewno ma lepsze zajęcia niż wyprowadzanie pieska gończego na spacer — mruknął od niechcenia, a sekundę później na jego twarzy wykwitł zawadiacki uśmiech. dostrzegła ten przeklęty błysk w zielonych tęczówkach i wiedziała, że to nie zwiastuje nic dobrego.

— w zasadzie, dlaczego nie pójdziemy teraz? — spytał tak nienachalnie, naturalnie, jakby był to jeden z ich codziennych rytuałów. nawet powieka mu nie zadrżała, gdy na nią spoglądał, bezczelnie lustrował zaskoczenie zapisane w mimice jej twarzy. powinna go wyśmiać. puścić kąśliwą wiązankę, powiedzieć, żeby puknął się tą metalową protezą w sam środek czaszki, jednak zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i bez chwili zawahania stwierdziła:

— przyda ci się trochę socjalizacji, bo sfiksujesz w tej norze — jej głos był zaskakująco przyjazny, bez ukrytej złośliwości. — a my nie możemy pozwolić sobie na stratę utalentowanych detektywów. 

rozszerzył źrenice w zaskoczeniu, upił resztkę alkoholu i z lekkim trzaskiem odłożył szklankę na blat. spojrzał na nią, nie ukrywając uśmiechu, a następnie zapytał z tą zawadiacką nutką w tonie:

— czy ty mnie właśnie chwalisz, shimotsuki?

zmrużyła oczy w szparki, skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, a potem warknęła ostrzegawczo w akompaniamencie jego śmiechu: 

— zamknij się, egzekutorze ginoza!

~*~

— chyba musiałeś być całkiem popularny w liceum? — zagaiła, pociągając łyk kolorowego drinka przez szklanką słomkę w fikuśnym kształcie. zazwyczaj nie spożywała alkoholu, a na pewno nie w takiej ilości, dlatego dość szybko zaczęła odczuwać jego skutki; cały otaczający ją świat był niebezpiecznie zamazany, otulony upojonym zamgleniem, a ona sama miała wrażenie i poczucie, że długo, starannie budowany mur zaczyna rozpadać się z każdą sekundą. neonowe światła drażniły jej wrażliwe oczy, rytmiczna muzyka dudniła w uszach, jednak ona nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od tej jednej osoby. od niego. siedzącego tak nonszalancko, z zaciekawioną miną obserwując tak obcy i nowy świat, z którego został wykluczony. 

oparła łokcie o blat czarnego stolika, jeszcze bardziej pochylając się w jego kierunku. mika mogła sobie rękę uciąć, że to właśnie alkohol musiał zaburzać jej postrzeganie rzeczywistości. i atmosfera, która panowała w barze. w tym osnutym papierosowym dymem pomieszczeniu, w tej grze świateł, migoczących po jego bladej cerze, wyglądał jeszcze dojrzalej i dostojniej niż zazwyczaj. znów ubrany był w ten formalny sposób; biała koszula skryta pod czarną marynarką, dobrze skrojonego garnituru i krawat w takim samym kolorze, który wręcz kusił, by za niego złapać, a później wpić się w jego wąskie, spierzchnięte wargi.

gdy tylko przyłapała się na tej niedorzecznej, tak odklejonej od racjonalnego rozumowania, myśli, musiała pociągnąć kolejny łyk słodkiego, procentowego napoju, by za wszelką cenę utopić to poczucie zażenowania i zawstydzenia. co za brednie.

— nie bardzo — przyznał otwarcie, wzruszając ramionami. mika poprawiła się na miękkim, szmaragdowym siedzeniu, spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem. przecież on musiał ściemniać na kilometr; odkąd przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia, wszystkie kobiety tęsknie wodziły za nim swoimi pożądliwymi spojrzeniami. widziała to; widziała, jak na niego patrzyły, jak łakomie spoglądały na jego mocno zarysowaną linię żuchwy, szczupłą szyję i wyraźne kości policzkowe. jak bezwstydnie lustrowały go od góry do dołu, posyłały lubieżne uśmiechy, które tak bezczelnie ignorował. nie mogła im się dziwić, choć to żałosne i boleśnie oczywiste zachowanie działało jej na nerwy. i nie chciała tego przyznawać, jednak z każdym takim spojrzeniem odczuwała kolejne ukłucia gdzieś pod żebrami. 

jakim cudem _taki facet_ mógłby nie być popularny?

— zgrywasz się? 

spytała z niedowierzaniem, lekką kpiną w głosie, a ginoza tylko pokręcił głową. 

— syn egzekutora nie jest zbyt dobrą partią, nie sądzisz?

choć jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona, a ton tak samo rozbawiony i spokojny, mika poczuła nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicy żołądka i w momencie pożałowała swojego zachowania. w oczach nobuchiki dostrzegła ten przeszywający smutek, niewypowiedziany żal, który musiał skrywać w swoim sercu. przełknęła głośno ślinę; była pewna, że zawstydzenie wykwitło na jej policzkach i miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. zniknąć, zdematerializować się, byle nie patrzeć w szmaragd tęczówek, odbijający gorycz. 

— dokuczali ci z tego powodu? — bąknęła, wbijając wzrok w swoje spiłowane w kształt migdała paznokcie. mężczyzna parsknął; trochę z kpiną, a trochę ze szczerym rozbawieniem. 

— myślę, że to dobry eufemizm — stwierdził, przechylając głowę w bok i podążając spojrzeniem po całym pomieszczeniu. przeskakiwał z elementu na element, lustrował ludzkie zachowania i mimikę, byle tylko uciec przed tymi brązowymi oczami, które spoglądały na niego z nieopisaną wcześniej emocją. — raczej mało kto chce się przyjaźnić z kimś, kto ma w rodzinie utajnionego kryminalistę. nawet jeśli to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. chyba potrafisz to zrozumieć?

patrząc na jego zblazowaną twarz, która pozbawiona była wszelkich emocji, było jej wstyd. wstyd, że potrafiła zrozumieć i uzasadnić ich podejście. że prawdopodobnie zrobiłaby to samo, byle ochronić swój psycho-pass. aż poczuła obrzydzenie, którego nie była w stanie wyjaśnić. 

— no właśnie — posłał jej gorzki uśmiech, a potem upił łyk burgundowego drinka i westchnął ciężko. — pewnie miałbym jeszcze bardziej przejebane, ale kougami raz za razem się wstawiał. 

w jego oczach zamigotała wdzięczność; wyglądał, jakby myślami był gdzieś daleko, znów podczas tych licealnych dni, a mika miała wrażenie, że nie widzi w nim już tego _cholernego_ _ginozy_ _._ egzekutora, psa gończego, bestii, która ma ścigać inne bestie. dostrzegała w nim tego prześladowanego chłopca naznaczonego czymś, co nie było zależne od niego; tak zagubionego w złości i rozgoryczeniu, tak skrzywdzonego i osamotnionego. i pierwszy raz poczuła, że cały światopogląd, który zbudowała, który pielęgnowała tyle lat, runął niczym domek z kart. chciała wierzyć, że tak łatwo można było postawić kreskę pomiędzy ludźmi, a egzekutorami; że mogła ich odczłowieczyć, skreślić niczym błędne równanie, przyrównać tylko do _jednostek_ , mających za zadanie likwidować innych przestępców. pragnęła wierzyć, że ten podział był słuszny – przecież sami byli sobie winni, sami doprowadzali do zachmurzenia odcienia. jednak kiedy spoglądała na ginozę, na tego _człowieka_ – tak skrzywdzonego, tak doświadczonego i doszczętnie zdewastowanego – już nic nie miało sensu. żaden podział, żadne oddzielanie _tych dobrych i tych złych._ bo on nie miał wyboru, bo on nie zrobił nic złego; po prostu miał tego przeklętego pecha. okrutnego pecha. 

doświadczył bolesnej straty, przeżył śmierć ojca na własnych oczach i musiał żyć z poczuciem winy, chęcią zemsty, ze złością, które sprowadziły go na tę właśnie ścieżkę. ścieżkę utajnionego kryminalisty.

i wiedziała już, że się cholernie myliła. całe życie spędziła na stawianiu błędnych tez, na bezmyślnym i nieludzkim uzasadnianiu ich. bo zapomniała, że wśród tych złych, tych, których chciała skreślić, znajdowali się także tacy ludzie jak ginoza. 

ludzie, których nie mogła oceniać przez ten pieprzony, uproszczony pryzmat. i wtedy jej świat runął po raz pierwszy.

mika przeczuwała, że to może być nieodpowiedni moment na jakiekolwiek pytania, a przede wszystkim na _takie pytania_ , jednak z drugiej strony... jak nie teraz, to kiedy? przygryzła wnętrze policzka, przeczesując palcami kasztanowe włosy i zerknęła nieśmiało w kierunku mężczyzny. 

— jaki on był? — spytała na jednym tchu, korzystając z tego nagłego przypływu odwagi. nobuchika posłał jej spojrzenie pełne niewiedzy, zupełnie jakby wyrwała go z przedziwnego letargu. przetarł dłonią oczy, a następnie mruknął:

— kto? kougami czy mój tata? 

shimotsuki chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak zamarła w połowie, otwierając usta, z których nie wydobyło się żadne słowo. dopiero po kilku sekundach i przeanalizowaniu jego pytania stwierdziła, że zamierza wykorzystać okazję aż do cna. 

— opowiedz mi o obu — uśmiechnęła się, upijając kolejny łyk etanolowej słodyczy, po czym założyła nogę na nogę i znów oparła łokieć o stolik. ginoza westchnął ciężko, a wyraz, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, świadczył o tym, że musiał szukać odpowiedniego sposobu, by ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. spoglądał gdzieś ponad nią, błądząc wzrokiem po neonowych światłach, emitujących tuż za jej plecami, a później sam oparł policzek na dłoni, jeszcze bardziej skracając dzielący ich dystans. 

— kou był inny — stwierdził wreszcie, a mika poczuła niemałe rozczarowanie. tyle czekania, by usłyszeć trzy słowa? to musiały być jakieś żarty. już zamierzała uruchomić całą lawinę pytań, mając w poważaniu etykietę oraz to _czy wypada_ , jednak ginoza ją ubiegł. w momencie, gdy złączył ich spojrzenia, spoglądając głęboko w jej czekoladowe tęczówki, wygiął usta w uśmiechu i kontynuował:

— zawsze szanował system, kierował się swoimi ideałami, lecz w tym wszystkim pozostawał racjonalny. nie stresował się odcieniem, zachmurzeniem, przyjmując świat takim, jaki jest — przerwał na chwilę, jednak ani na moment nie oderwał od niej wzroku. — teraz myślę, że kou był po prostu odważny, nie chował się za głupimi poglądami i nie szedł na łatwiznę, dzieląc ludzi przez pryzmat współczynnika przestępczości. 

na tych kilka słów mimowolnie się zarumieniła, odczuwając niemałe zawstydzenie. choć wiedziała, że to nie miał być celowy przytyk, to nie potrafiła przejść obok tego obojętnie. a szczególnie teraz, gdy wreszcie widziała swoje błędy oraz dziecinne podejście. 

— a twój tata? — spytała niepewnie, tak cichym tonem, jakby się bała, że obudzi śpiące demony. nie chciała przekraczać granic, rozdrapywać ran i dłubać w nich widelcem ciekawości, jednak naprawdę pragnęła poznać go trochę lepiej. a do tego z tej innej, niecodziennej perspektywy. chciała zobaczyć w nim człowieka, mężczyznę, który miał swoje blizny, swój bagaż i całą gromadę fobii; odkryć go na nowo, w ten zupełnie ekscytujący sposób. 

— był przede wszystkim wspaniałym detektywem — choć starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał naturalnie, od razu wyłapała to zdławione wzruszenie. uciekł przed jej spojrzeniem, a mika wiedziała, że bolało. musiało kurewsko boleć. wyginał usta w smutnym uśmiechu, a szmaragdowe oczy skrzyły się całą paletą goryczy. poczuła, jak jej żołądek zaciska się w supeł, jak każdy organ kurczy się niczym ściśnięty za pomocą prasy mechanicznej, a ona sama coraz bardziej żałuje, że wyciągnęła ten nieprzyjemny temat. 

— i był kurewsko dobrym ojcem — dodał i gdy tylko usłyszała tę przeraźliwie bolesną nutę, przeszywającą aż do szpiku kości, bez wahania wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła go za dłoń. nie myślała nad tym, co robi; był to odruch, coś tak oczywistego i naturalnego, by okazać mu wsparcie i pocieszyć. jakkolwiek pomóc w tym piekle wspomnień i wyrzutów sumienia. nie zdziwił go dotyk kobiety; nie odtrącił jej, nie wzruszył się i nie odsunął. tak swobodnie splótł ich palce razem, błądząc kciukiem po delikatnej i gładkiej skórze dłoni. a kiedy przeniósł na nią spojrzenie, dostrzegła w jego oczach wdzięczność. i aż zabrakło jej tchu.

— lepiej ty mi coś opowiedz, bo wychodzę na depresyjnego nudziarza — uśmiechnął się miękko i dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niej to, co zrobiła. w przerażeniu i zawstydzeniu wyrwała swoją dłoń, czując, jak gorąco uderza w policzki, jak zalewa jej szyję i dekolt. na litość, co ona najlepszego wyczynia?

— patrząc na twój beznadziejny stan, to chyba czas wracać, _staruszku_ — siliła się na kpinę, na złość, żeby ukryć swoje zauroczenie za maską złości, jednak nie potrafiła. zamiast warknięcia, wyszedł jej miękki ton, a do tego zwieńczyła wszystko tym głupawym uśmiechem.

wiedziała. wiedziała na tysiąc procent, że jutro rano nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć sobie samej w oczy.

~*~

gdy zegar wskazywał godzinę grubo po drugiej, oboje postanowili, że to czas najwyższy, żeby wracać. 

atmosfera panująca w samochodzie była niesamowicie gęsta i napięta; mika miała wrażenie, że temperatura wzrasta z każdą mijającą sekundą, choć na zewnątrz królowała lutowa słota. na domiar złego, było jej niesamowicie duszno, co odczuwała na policzkach. była pewna, że musiały wykwitnąć ogromnymi rumieńcami, zalewającymi także jej dekolt. zerknęła kątem oka na ginozę; wbił wzrok gdzieś daleko, z beznamiętną miną obserwując rozświetlone drapacze chmur. różnokolorowe, neonowe szyldy i hologramy migotały na jego twarzy, zmieniając swoje odcienie niczym w kalejdoskopie, a ona miała wrażenie, jakby była świadkiem jakiegoś magicznego przedstawienia. było w tym coś wyjątkowego i niesamowicie urokliwego; te migoczące, tańczące na jego porcelanowej skórze barwy, ozdabiające go niczym groteskowe szlachetne kamienie. 

szybko odwróciła wzrok, strofując się kolejny raz. nie mogła się tak bezczelnie gapić, nie powinna w ogóle spoglądać w jego kierunku. wciąż była zażenowana swoją chwilą słabości, tym żałosnym złapaniem za rękę; przecież ona nie była tak miękka. tak oczywista i beznadziejnie przewidywalna. skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, dziękując za to, że nie musiała skupiać swoich myśli na prowadzeniu auta, bo była pewna, że doprowadziłaby do wypadku. 

sama nie wiedziała, jak powinna się zachować, dlatego zrobiła to, co pierwsze przyszło jej na myśl. bez zastanowienia wypaplała to, co spoczywało na koniuszku jej języka.

— automatyczne samochody to jednak jest niesamowita wygoda naszych czasów — przerwała na chwilę, jednak nobuchika posłał jej jedynie lekki uśmiech. może to zmęczenie sprawiło, że stał się tak małomówny? a może wracał myślami do tych bolesnych momentów, które tak bezczelnie rozgrzebała? nie wiedząc, jak się powinna zachować, kontynuowała jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— dlatego nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego znajdują się osoby, które zdejmują zabezpieczenia i decydują się na jazdę manualną w stu procentach. nie rozumiem, po co i dlaczego, skoro zostały stworzone z myślą, by wszyscy uczestnicy ruchu byli bezpieczni — przewróciła oczami, chcąc podkreślić swoją irytację. brunet lekko parsknął śmiechem, by następnie odwrócić się w jej kierunku i pokręcić głową z tym rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

— wiesz, shimotsuki, ludzie różnie postrzegają zasady i prawo — odparł — my będziemy myśleć o tym, jak o fundamentach. jak o czymś, co buduje nasze społeczeństwo, zapewnia maksymalny komfort życia. a niektórzy... niektórzy będą widzieć w zasadach klatkę, za którą czeka coś nieznanego. coś kuszącego, co może być lepsze od utopijnego życia. 

odetchnął ciężko, przeczesał niesforne kosmyki, a później raz jeszcze na nią spojrzał. w szmaragdowych tęczówkach odbijała się powaga; miał w sobie coś mistycznego, coś dojrzalszego niż przeciętna osoba, a każde jego słowo brzmiało niczym pradawna mądrość, która wreszcie została objawiona światu. choć dla każdego innego człowieka były to pewnie oczywiste fakty, coś naturalnego, mika odnajdywała w jego słowach drogowskazy, mające sprowadzić ją na ścieżkę, której unikała całe życie.

— a jeszcze inni mają w dupie prawo, bo są po prostu złymi osobami — nagle zaśmiał się krótko, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. — boże, naprawdę brzmię jak straszny nudziarz. 

mika jednak nie odezwała się słowem, posyłając mu tylko lekki uśmiech. dla niej nie brzmiał jak nudziarz; w tych pozornie prostych zdaniach skrywał coś więcej. nieświadomie przekazywał jej rady, prostował skrzywiony i niesprawiedliwy światopogląd, pomagając odkryć prawdy, które bez głębszej refleksji odrzuciła dawno temu. a do tego, najzwyczajniej w świecie lubiła go słuchać. zazwyczaj miał przyjemnie głęboki głos, a kiedy miękł podczas ich wspólnych rozmów, owinięty w niezgłębione uczucia, rozpływała się niczym wata cukrowa zanurzona w wodzie. choć to brzmiało tak żałośnie, być może był to jej ulubiony dźwięk. i chciała go słuchać jeszcze częściej.

zanim się spostrzegła, samochód zatrzymał się pod nona tower. w dziwnie niezręcznej ciszy wysiedli z auta; nie wiedziała, co mogłaby powiedzieć, jak podsumować dzisiejszy, niespodziewany wypad. było tyle emocji i słów, które chciała mu przekazać, powiedzieć, jednak miała wrażenie, że żadne nie było odpowiednie. a na pewno, biorąc pod uwagę różnicę w ich pozycjach. 

zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, po czym oparła się plecami o pojazd. skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, obserwując ginozę, który stanął tuż naprzeciwko niej. dzielił ich może niecały metr, jednak żadne z nich nie potrafiło wykonać żadnego ruchu. spoglądali na siebie w ciszy, jakby chcieli, by to jedno spojrzenie wyraziło za nich wszystkie poplątane uczucia. zimowy wiatr tańczył pomiędzy nimi, przeszywał do szpiku kości, gładził nieprzyjemnym chłodem zarumienione policzki. i wciąż nie potrafili odezwać się słowem. dopiero po dłuższej chwili nobuchika westchnął, przeczesując włosy w zabawnym zawstydzeniu, a następnie spojrzał na nią z ogromnym uśmiechem, który odbijał się w zielonych oczach i powiedział miękko:

— dziękuję za dzisiaj, shimotsuki. 

podniósł dłoń, jakby chciał się z nią pożegnać, jakby odważył się wreszcie zakończyć ich niecodzienny wypad. i już miał się odwrócić, powrócić do swojej samotni, społecznej izolatki, jednak mika nie pozwoliła mu na to. poczuła impuls. impuls przypominający prąd przepływający przez jej nerwy, pobudzający do działania. zmuszający do wykonania ruchu.

w jednej chwili zrobiła krok do przodu, a później bez zawahania złapała ginozę za czarny krawat, bezczelnie go do siebie przyciągając. zdążyła dostrzec, jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu, jak zaczyna ciężko oddychać, a później gwałtownie wpiła się w jego wargi. zarzuciła ramiona na szyję, wspięła się na palce, by zniwelować przeklęte dwadzieścia trzy centymetry, bezmyślnie zatapiając się w tym akcie pokusy. to było narkotyczne, euforyczne doznanie; każda budująca ją komórka była źródłem endorfin, całkowicie obezwładniających, pozbawiających zdrowego rozsądku. 

a gdy tylko poczuła, jak ginoza odwzajemnia pocałunek, jak chwyta w dłonie jej drobny podbródek, cichy jęk uciekł spomiędzy warg. pragnęła nieprzerwanie trwać w tym jednym momencie; tak bezwstydnie rozkoszować się smakiem jego ust, kuszącym zapachem, który ją otaczał i ciepłym dotykiem, przynoszącym pokłady ukojenia. wiedziała, że to zakazane, że nie powinna sobie na to pozwolić. że _nie mogli_ przekraczać tych narzuconych odgórnie granic, jednak nie potrafiła przestać. z każdą kolejną sekundą, kolejnym dotykiem i aktem czułości, mika coraz bardziej zapadała się w niemej adoracji i zauroczeniu. tonęła, szła na samo dno, bezwładnie dryfując pod powierzchnią. 

i kiedy uświadomiła sobie ten ogrom szczęścia, wybuch euforii, którego doświadczyła w tak niewielkim geście, zamarła. zamarła, bo już była pewna. pewna, że musiała tak beznadziejnie zakochać się w tym głupim egzekutorze. 

i wtedy jej świat runął po raz drugi. 


End file.
